pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jdaniel0322
Mo/E Hydra Farming Attributes and Skills [build prof=Monk/Ele Healing 2+3 Smiting 8+3 Protection 8+3 Devine Favor 11+4 Earth 8 OwYVkwm4wHC3BksSqHRk7BPEgIPA This build is designed for farming Hydras in HM in the Prophesies campaign. Equipment Lowest armor rating poss for Protective Spirit to work. I use lvl 30 armor and it works good. You will need Superior Runes for Devine Favor, Healing, Protection, and Smiting and one more of your choice. Be sure NOT to bring any attunements as this will negate the affects of the 55hp. I prefer the head piece to be devine favor for the SB and Blessed Aura to work better. If you feel the need to have more than 41 energy, then pack on some insignias but nothing that gives you more armor. I find that 41 energy works just fine. * Weapons - Any weapon that gives you enchantments +20% will be ok but I find the Totem Axe to work well because of the inherent +5 energy giving you 38 and the -50hp Grim Cesta with the +3 energy while enchanted and its inherent +6 energy. Usage Start at Augury Rock in HM (A MUST!. When you first map into the Skyward Reach, apply Balthazar Spirit and Blessed Aura. Approach the Hydra to be aggroed but just outside of the aggro range, apply and maintain Protective Spirit. You must maintain PS if you want to stay alive. Once the Hydras have just entered the aggro range, activate SB and Shielding Hands. I prefer to use Shielding hands because it lasts longer than SOA and you will see why when you try it. It is possible to aggro around 7, maybe 8 hydra if you can maintain your health level. A safe number to aggro is 6. Start with 3 and work your way up when you feel comfortable. When you have aggroed your comfortable number of hydras and they have you surrounded, cast Silver Armor. Wait until it is almost done until you cast Symbol of Wrath because with this skill it has a tendancy of breaking aggro and you want to get the full affects of Silver Armor. Once they resume their beating of you after Symbol of Wrath is done, be sure to maintain Protective Spirit and Healing Breeze (and Shielding Hands if there's 2 or more hydras) so you can be ready for your next attack. Rinse and repeat with Silver Armor and Symbol of Wrath whenever they are fully aggroed and the skills are recharged. There is no need to wait for both to be recharged to use Silver Armor, by the time it is gone Symbol of Wrath should be almost recharged. While holding the aggro of 3 or more, it is imperative to use Healing Breeze because of the recharge time of Shielding Hands, there will be a second or two delay and that could mean life or death. When you are holding 1 or 2 hydras, it is not as necessary to use Healing Breeze unless your health does not stay up or you get nervous seeing your health drop. But for the most part Shielding Hands will keep you alive. When you get down to 1 hydra, it is up to you to use Healing Breeze or Shielding Hands, either one works. I prefer to use Healing Breeze because I don't like to keep applying Hands, but energy and health wise its all the same. While holding the aggro of 3 or more hydras, whenever Spell Breaker is fully recharged, you want to cast it so they don't hit you with Meteor and interrupt your mor important skills. While energy isn't a problem with 3 or more hydras, you want to make sure you are keeping an eye on it at all times and making sure to keep Protective Spirit on all the time. Counters Counters are the typical counters for 55's such as not maintaining Protective Spirit and Healing Breeze and Shielding Hands (when necessary). You also want to watch out when they cast Meteor because it might just interrupt Protective Spirit when you need it. It that is the case, try to reapply it before you actually need it so you never run it out. If they interrupt Shielding Hands and you absolutely need it, keep applying Healing Breeze and Protective Spirit to raise your health until SH recharges. Variants The only variant I would use is Kirin's Wrath instead of Symbol of Wrath but other than that its pretty concrete. Notes If you incur a DP, swap out a piece of armor with one that doesn't have a Superior Rune on it, preferably with an armor piece that has more energy. Then when your DP is gone change it back. See also Link to any articles that are related to your build. Omit this section if it is not needed. Please put your build ideas on your user page and not your talk page. The talk page is reserved for discussion only. Thanks. And welcome to PvX! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 02:58, 23 October 2008 (EDT)